Tsuna's Life
by something about
Summary: Keseharian kehidupan Tsuna dalam dirinya yang menyimpan suatu rahasia tentang dirinya.  GAk bisa bikin summary, maaf banget dah.


Katekyo Hitman Reborn : Amano Akira

Main chara : Tsunayoshi Sawada

Fic Tsuna's Life : SA

" Hentikan Tsuna !" jerit Hitsugaya

" Kenapa Hitsugaya kun, bukannya kau ingin menolong rekanmu ini, ayo kemarilah Hitsugaya kun, tolonglah rekanmu ini. HahaHa." pancing Tsuna

" Uhh, Hitsugaya, lari jangan pedulikan aku. Beritahukan yang lain bahwa kriminal paling dicari adalah Ts, akh. Cepat Hitsugaya." teriak Sena

" lebih baik kau diam Sena. Apa rekanmu dalam penyelidikan ini akan menyelamatkan mu, atau tidak. Kita lihat bersama." ucap Tsuna dengan senyum mengerikan.

" Aku …... " suara Hitsugaya makin mengecil.

Chapter 1

Tsuna POV *

Hue, sudah pagi toh. Kulirik jam beker ku di meja belajar. Masih jam 7, lebih baik aku tidur lagi saja. Belum lama aku tertidur, terdengar suara seseorang membangunkanku.

" Tsu kun, sudah jam 7 loh, ayo bangun. Nanti kau telat." suara seseorang yang terdengar sangat lembut membangunkanku.

" Sebentar lagi kaasan, 7 menit lagi saja." ujarku pelan

" Ayo bangun, kau sudah telat loh." ujar seseorang iu yaitu kaasan ku

" Masih jam 6 kan kaasan, masih lama bel sekolah berbunyi." kataku masih tetap tidur

" Apanya yang jam 6, sekarang itu jam 07.13, Tsu kun telat loh." kata kaasanku

" Hah jam 7!" ucapku kaget

" Iya kau telat." ujar kaasan santai

Aku pun langsung berlari kekamar mandi. Mandi secepat mungkin, kemudian kembali kekamar, memakai seragamku, memasukkan bukuku kedalam tas. Kemudian berlari menghampiri kaasan ku, mencium pipinya cepat dan menyambar roti kemudian berlari keluar, memakai sepatu dan berangkat." Ittekimasu." teriakku dari luar

Berlari kencang, aku terus memacu lariku untuk segera samapi sekolahku. Ah itu kan, Sasagawa Kyoko, wanita yang menjadi pujaan laki – laki di sekolah. Dia juga terlambat. Lucky, apa kusapa saja, tapi aku malu juga. Padahal sekelas.

" Ah Tsunakun, ohayou." sapanya

Aduh keduluan deh, " Aee Kyoko chan, ohayou." sapaku balik

" Kenapa Tsuna kun kok sepertinya terburu – buru?" tanya Kyoko chan

" He, kita kan sudah telat." jawabku

" Telat? Hari ini kan masuk siang Tsuna kun." ujarnya

" Eh siang?" tanyaku

" Iya, minggu kemarin kan Pak Kepala mengumumkan akan ada rapat guru dulu. Jadi kita masuk jam 09.00." terangnya

" Haah, kok aku sampai tidak tahu." ucapku frustasi

" Tsuna kun tidak mendengar mungkin, soalnya kalo tidak salah minggu kemarin itu Tsuna kun kan ketiduran di kelas." katanya

" Ah iya, mungkin." jawabku

" Oh ya ini, minumlah." katanya sambil memberikan ku sebotol air mineral

" Ah terima kasih Kyoko chan." ucapku

" iya sama – sama Tsuna kun." katanya sambil tersenyum

Ini dia, senyum ini. Senyum paling manis. Senyum yang dapat membuatku berdebar, jantung ini berdebar sangat kencang bila melihat senyum itu. Senyum dari wanita bernama Sasagawa Kyoko ini. Membuatku ingin dapat memeluk tubuhnya, mencium bibirnya dan ….

" Kau melamun Tsuna kun?" tanya Kyoko chan mengagetkan ku

" Eh, tidak, tidak kok." jawabku

" Lalu kenapa kau terus berjalan lurus, sekolahkan belok kesini ke kiri." ujarnya

" Haah." kataku tertahan

Tsuna POV end *

Namimori High School. Adalah sekolah yang memiliki prestasi cukup gemilang. Dengan memiliki siswa – siswa yang berprestasi, baik di bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Sekolah yang telah meloloskan banyak siswa – siswinya saat UNAS dan memasukkannya ke banyak Universitas terkenal didalam maupun di luar negeri. Tempat dimana Tsuna dan Kyoko bersekolah dan mendapatkan pelajaran.

" Hoi Tsuna, dame Tsuna, sini – sini." panggil seseorang

" Ah Abarai kun, ada apa?" tanya Tsuna pada orang yang memanggilnya, orang itu bernama Abarai Renji

" Ikut main baseball nanti siang yuk. Kita kekurangan pemain." ajak Renji

" Aku ridak bisa main baseball Abarai kun, ajak saja yang lain, maaf." tolak Tsuna

" Oh ok, tak apa Tsuna. Sampai jumpa dikelas Tsuna." teriak Renji

" Kyoko chan mau ke kelas sekarang?" tanya Tsuna

" Iya, Tsuna kun mau barengan?" jawab dan tanya Kyoko balik

" Ah, tentu." jawab Tsuna semangat

" Hai Kyoko chan, ohayou." sapa seseorang sambil merangkul Kyoko

" Hai, Namikawa senpai, ohayou." jawab Kyoko sambil melepaskan rangkulan Namikawa

" Ayo mari kuantar ke kelas Kyoko chan. Ayo." tawar Namikawa sambil menarik tangan Kyoko

" Tidak usah senpai, saya bareng dengan Tsuna kun kekelasnya." tolak Kyoko

" Ah orang payah seperti dia tidak akan dapat melindungimu, ayo Kyoko chan dengan ku saja." paksa Namikawa

" Ah tunggu senpai, Tsuna kun maaf ya, sampai jumpa dikelas." teriak Kyoko pelan, karena Kyoko telah agak jauh ditarik Namikawa

Tsuna POV *

Aku hanya terdiam melihat hal itu. Saat laki – laki, kakak kelasku itu menarik pujaan hatiku, dan mengejekku payah yang tidak akan bisa melindungi Kyoko chan. Ya tubuh ini diam, tapi hati ini, merasa panas, geram marah dan ingin sekali menghajar senpai sialan itu. Sialan, ingin sekali ku … ukh tahan dirimu Tsuna. Ini tempat umum, tempat terbuka dan terlarang. Tahan, tenang kan dirimu, tenang, tenang, tenang. Ucapku dalam hati berusaha menenangkan diri dari amarah dan mencegah hal yang buruk terjadi. Setelah agak tenang, aku pun mulai berjalan menuju kelasku.

Tsuna POV end *

Kelas XI D. Kelas Tsuna dan Kyoko. Tsuna pun masuk kekelasnya dan melihat kelas yang masih sepi, karena memang dia terlalu awal datang. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja, salah satunya adalah Akito Wanijima teman sebelah, bangku Tsuna.

" Ohayou Tsuna kun." teriak Akito ceria saat ia melihat Tsuna yang masuk kelas

" Ohayou Akito kun." sapa Tsuna balik sambil menghampiri bangkunya

" Uh Tsuna kun bagaimana sih, kan sudah Akito bilang berkali – kali. Panggilnya jangan pakai kun, tapi chan." protes Akito

" Err, ya maaf Akito ku eh chan." jawab Tsuna

" Eh apa, Akito ku? Tsuna kun ingin Akito menjadi kekasih Tsuna kun. Wah mau mau." ujar Akito semangat

" Hiii, enggak Akito, itu tadi kan hanya salah, eh anu itu." jawab Tsuna gelagapan

" Ah Tsuna kun. Akito mau mau mauu." teriak Akito sembari mendekatkan mukanya pada muka Tsuna

" Hiii, tidak tidak tidak." teriak Tsuna keras sembari mundur menjauh dari Akito

Murid lain yang ada dikelas, hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Tsuna dan Akito, yang memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Akito yang senang menggoda Tsuna.

" Aha ha, hanya bercanda kok Tsuna kun. Tak usah takut gitu dong. Akito kan gak menakutkan." ujar Akito

" Hiii, iya Akito chan, ya ya ya." kata Tsuna yang mulai tenang

" Hi Tsuna kun." panggil Kyoko dari belakang Tsuna

" Hii, Kyoko chan, eh baru datang. Kemana dulu ?" tanya Tsuna

" Tadi kebetulan dipanggil oleh Fujimiya sensei, katanya nanti kita dia tidak masuk karena ada keperluan. Jelas Kyoko. " Ohayou Akito chan." sapa Kyoko

" Ohayou Kyoko chan." balas sapa Akito penuh keceriaan

" Wah Akito chan sedang ceria ya. Ada apa ?" tanya Kyoko penasaran

" Tentu saja, soalnya tadi Tsuna kun nembak Akito." jelas Akito ceria

" Hiiiiiiii." jerit Tsuna

" Ah benarkah itu Tsuna kun?" tanya Kyoko

" Ah itu anu tidak, salah, tidak benar." sangkal Tsuna

" He yang mana dong yang benar?" bingung Kyoko

" Ha, ha bercanda kok Kyoko chan. Soalnya asyik sekali kalo melihat wajah Tsuna kun saat panik seperti itu." ujar Akito sambil tertawa

Time Skip

Brak terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan keras, lalu masuklah Namikawa dengan gengnya. Namikawa pun menghampiri Kyoko dengan senyuman menawan, membuat wanita di kelas XI D itu menjerit histeris.

" Kyoko chan, maukah kau menjadi pacarku." tembak Namikawa

Haaaaaa, teriak anak laki – laki satu kelas saat mendengar ucapan Namikawa. Tentu saja mereka tidak mau idola mereka itu dimiliki oleh orang seperti Namikawa. Termasuk didalmnya yaitu Tsuna.

" Eh itu, maaf Namikawa senpai. Saya tidak mau." tolak Kyoko

Yaaaaaay, teriak siswa laki – laki mendengar penolakan itu. Termasuk Tsuna.

" Ah ya, tidak apa, tapi maukah kau pulang denganku ?" ajak Namikawa

" Itu juga maaf senpai, saya akan pulang bersama Tsuna kun dan Akito chan." tolak Kyoko lagi

" Ah, ya sudah, permisi Kyoko chan."pamit Namikawa

Namikawa dan geng pun pergi keluar kelas XI disusul oleh para siswa yang keluar untuk istirahat dan mungkin pergi kekantin.

" Tsuna kun, Akito chan tidak ke kantin?" tanya Kyoko

" Tidak Kyoko chan." jawab Akito. Baguslah Kyoko chan tidak menerima orang seperti Namikawa itu. Dia kan laki – laki tidak benar, langganan berkelahi, dan langganan kena omel sensei." sambung Akito

" Ah aku permisi ke toilet dulu ya Kyoko chan, Akito chan." ujar Tsuna

" Ah, Akito ikut, tunggun Tsuna kun." ujar Akito sambil berdiri dari tempatnya duduk

" Ah kalian mau kencan ya." gurau Kyoko

" Hiii, tidak Kyoko chan, mana mungkin. Akito ngapain ikut – ikut." kata Tsuna panik

" Kan Akito juga kebelet dan iya Kyoko chan, Akito mau kencan dengan Tsuna kun." ujar Akito menanggapi gurauan Kyoko

" Hiiiii Akito." jerit Tsuna sambil berlari keluar

" Tsuna kun tunggu." teriak Akito menyusul Tsuna

Kyoko tersenyum melihat kedua temannya itu. Ia tertawa kecil kemudian mengambil buku pelajarannya dan membacanya.

Tsuna terus berlari menuju toilet meninggalkan Akito dibelakang. Kemudian dia berhenti di depan toilet. Tsuna pun diam mengatur nafasnya dan menunggu Akito yang tak lama kemudian datang menyusul.

" Tsuna kun jahat, tunggu Akito dong. Lari Tsuna kun kan cepat tidak kayak lari Akito." kata Akito cemberut

" Iya, iya maaf. Habisnya Akito chan juga begitu terus padaku. Oh ya, tolong dong jangan bicara aneh – aneh saat ada di depan Kyoko chan seperti tadi. Nanti dia salah paham terhadapku lagi." pinta Tsuna

" Iya maaf Tsuna kun, kan hanya bercanda. Tsuna kun kan hanya suka sama Kyoko chan." ujar Akito

" Akito chan jangan keras – keras nanti ada yang dengar." pinta Tsuna lagi

" iya – iya. Akito tau, dasar pengagum rahasia." ujar Akito

" Oh iya Akito chan, kau mau masuk toilet mana. Toilet pria atau wanita. Kau kan tidak jelas?" tanya Tsuna

" Tentu toilet wanita dong, Tsuna kun gimana sih." jawab Akito sambil berjalan menuju toilet wanita

" Tidak, tidak. Kau ikut aku Akito chan." kata Tsuna sambil menarik tangan Akito masuk ke dalam toilet pria

" Tuh kan Tsuna kun pengen macam – macam sama Akito." ujar Akito

" Ah berisik." teriak Tsuna

Setelah selesai menuntaskan keperluannya ditoilet, Tsuna dan Akito pun berjalan kembali menuju kelas. Tapi di tengah jalan ke kelas mereka dihadang oleh seseorang, dia adalah Namikawa dan gengnya. Namikawa berdiri paling depan.

" Lo dame Tsuna. Maksud lo apa dengan pulang bareng Kyoko chan gue." marah Namikawa

" Eh kami memang pulang bareng." jawab Tsuna gemetar

" Maksud lo apa hah mendekati Kyoko chan gue." bentak Namikawa

" Hei jangan bentak Tsuna." marah Akito

" Diam lo banci. Lo orang rendahan dame Tsuna. Jangan sok mendekati Kyoko chan gue. Lo tuh cowok payah, bodoh tidak bisa apa – apa. Ingin menjadi pacar Kyoko chan gue." ejek Namikawa

" Hei kau tidak berhak mengejek Tsuna kun, dan Kyoko chan bukan pacarmu." teriak bela Akito

" Sudah kubilang diam lo banci." marah Namikawa

" Namikawa senpai, tolong jangan bentak Akito." ujar Tsuna

" Apa hah, lo bikin gua muak tau." raung Namikawa

Buah, terdengar suara pukulan. Namikawa memukul Tsuna. Tsuna pun terjengkang ke belakang. Akito pun menjerit dan menghampiri Tsuna. Namikawa geng pun meninggalkan Tsuna dan Akito.

" Tsuna kun tidak apa – apa ?" tanya Akito cemas

Tsuna tidak menjawab, dia hanya menunduk, kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya. Dan terlihatlah oleh Akito,mata yang memancarkan kemarahan. Suatu tatapan yang tajam, dingin dan menusuk.

" Apa itu. Sorot mata Tsuna kun terlihat menakutkan." ujar Akito dalam hati. " Tsuna kun tidak apa – apa?" tanya Akito lagi.

Tersadar bahwa ada Akito, Tsuna pun terkaget dan cepat – cepat merubah raut muka dan sorot matanya.

" Tidak apa kok Akito chan. Ayo ke kela." ajak Tsuna sambil berdiri dan tersenyum

" Kalian kok lama sekali, apa benar – benar kencan di toilet tadi?" tanya Kyoko

" Ah tidak, tadi hanya ada sedikit insiden saja kok." kata Akito

" Insiden apa? Ah ya ampun Tsuna kun, bibirmu berdarah?" tanya Kyoko

" Ha, eh berdarah." ujar Tsuna

" Aduh kok bisa berdarah begini." tanya Kyoko sambil membersihkan sudut bibir Tsuna dari darah yang mulai mengering

Tsuna yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya dapat terdiam. Mukanya mulai bersemu merah. Jantungnya semakin berdebar cepat.

" Tsuna kun kenapa. Apa sakit? Wajahmu memerah?" tanya Kyoko

" Hahaha dasar Tsuna kun." kelakar Akito

" Ah enggak, aku tidak kenapa – napa Kyoko chan." ujar Tsuna sambil masih bermuka merah

" Oh, ya sudah bersih. Ayo Akito chan, Tsuna kun. Kita pulang." ajak Kyoko

" Loh memang sudah waktunya pulang. Kan masih ada satu pelajaran lagi?" tanya Akito

" Tadi Aizawa sensei kemari, mengumumkan kita dibolehkan pulang soalnya akan ada rapat sambungan." jelas Kyoko

" Ah ya sudah, lucky ayo pulangKyoko chan Tsuna kun." teriak Akito ceria

Tsuna POV *

Huh, kaasan ada – ada saja, malam – malam begini kok malah menyuruh beli bahan – bahan masak. Mana supermarket 24 jam agak jauh lagi dari sini. Setelah sampai dan masuk supermarket, aku pun melihat dafpat belanja. Em daging harus kualitas terbaik, lalu susu ( fullcream untuk Tsuna ), telur, mentega, merica, garam, saus kecap, mie. Ini apa lagi kaasan, untuk susunya diberi tanda kurung untukku. Lebih baik cepat – cepat saja deh, sudah ngantuk, nih mata minta istirahat.

Aku pun bergegas, setelah semua ada, bayar di kasir kemudian pulang. Ditengah jalan, oh sial aku, kenapa harus bertemu dengan si Namikawa sialan.

" Hoi lo dame Tsuna." panggil Namikawa

Aku abaikan saja, malas untuk terlibat dengannya. Tapi tiba – tiba pelipisku rasanya panas, sakit. Kemudian tersasa hidungku pun dipukul. Aku bisa merasakan darah mengucur dari hidungku dan mungkin pelipisku ku juga.

" Dengar ya, sekali lagi lo dekat – dekat dengan Kyoko chan gue, lo bakal gue abisin, sampai lo masuk rumah sakit. Hah mengerti lo anak payah." ancam Namikawasembari memukul perut Tsuna

Kemudian Namikawa pun pergi meninggalkan aku yang terkapar. Kemudian aku pun bangun dan berjalan kembali dengan perasaan marah.

" Tadaima, kaasan." ucapku saat masuk rumah

" Okaeri, Tsu kun." balasnya dari ruang tengah

" Kaasan belanjaan nya ku simpan di atas meja di dapur ya." kataku

" Ya Tsu kun, sini kaasan ada kue kesukaanmu." tawar kaasan

" Tak usah kaasan, aku capek ingin segera tidur." jawab ku sambil naik tangga menuju kamarku

Setelah masuk kamar dan mengunci pintu, akupun berjalan ke tempat tidur. Merebahkan diri dan berpikir tentang kejadian hari ini. Marah ya aku sangat marah pada senpai sialan itu. Rasanya ingin sekali aku membalasnya, dan membuatnya merasakan apa yang kuingin. Kulirik jam di meja belajar, jam 11.43 pm. Aku pun bangun dan berjalan menuju ke lemariku dan membukanya, mengeluarkan pakaian dan mencari kunci otomatis tempat aku menyimpan benda berharga ku. Lalu aku pun mulai memutar kunci otomatis itu, setelah terbuka aku pun mengambil barang, salah satu barang berharga dan penting milikku, dan melihatnya ( memandang nya lekat ).

Tsuna POV end *

Malam ini bulan bersinar terang, tak ada sedikit pun awan yang menghalanginya. Terlihat sosok seseorang berjalan, dia adalah Namikawa, murid kelas XII Namimori High School. Sedang berjalan sendirian tanpa anggota geng nya, ia terlihat berjalan sempoyongan, sepertinya mabuk. Tapi tiba - tiba ia dicegat oleh sebuah sosok. Sosok berjubah hitam, memakai kemeja hitam yang dirangkap dengan jas hitam pula, dasi warna merah dan celana serta sepatu hitam ( pakaian formal ) dan saputangan putih. Dia memakai topi berwarna hitam ala pesulap dan sebuah topeng wajah yang tersenyum.

" Konbanwa Namikawa senpai, sedang berjalan – jalan ya." sapa sosok tersebut

" Siapa lo.? Mau apa lo menghalangi jalan gue." marah Namikawa

" Santai sedikit Namikawa senpai." kata sosok itu

" Gue bilang lo siapa hah." marah Namikawa sambil menerjang sosok tersebut

Namikawa melancarkan pukulannya pada sosok tersbut, tapi sosok itu mampu berkelit dengan mudah. Namikawa pun melancarkan tendangannya, tetapi sosok itu merunduk dan menghindar kemudian sosok itu memukul perut Namikawa keras. Namikawa pun terjatuh.

" Ah sialan lo." erang Namikawa

" Kau dalam keadaan mabuk senpai, tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkanku. Yah meski tidak mabuk pun kau tetap tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." ujar sosok tersebut

" Gah sialan." Namikawa pun menyerang kembali dengan menggunakan pisau lipat yang selalu dibawanya.

" Kau punya barang berbahaya ya senpai, tapi barang seperti itu tidak akan dapat melukaiku, asal kau tau saja." ujar sosok itu

Namikawa menyerang mencoba melakukan tusukan, tetapi tusukan itu tidak mengenai sosok tersebut, ia berkelit ke samping dan menendang perut Namikawa keras, hingga membuat Namikawa tersungkur dan mengeluarkan darah, pisaunya pun terlempar.

" Main – mainnya cukup sampai sini ya senpai. Aku bisa terlambat bangun besok." ujar sosok tersebut mengeluarkan wakizashi dari balik jasnya. Kemudiab ia menebas Namikawa di bagian dadanya, darah pun bermuncratan dan suara kesakitan Namikawa pun terdengar.

" Si, siapa lo sebenarnya. Apa masalahmu denganku?" tanya Namikawa sambil menahan Sakit

" Masalahku denganmu. Haha kau kenapa senpai." tanya sosok itu balik. Kau takut padaku kan haha."sambung sosok itu sambil tertawa dan menusuk bahu kanan Namikawa

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHhhHHH." jerit Namikawa

" Sakit ya senpai, bagaimana kalau ku tusuk disini ya." kata sosok tersebut sambil mengacungkan wakizashi ke arah jantung Namikawa

" Si – a – pa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Namikawa di tengah rasa sakitnya

" Yah baiklah, aku akan menunjukkan diriku. Toh kau akan mati sebentar lagi senpai." kata sosok tersbut sambil membuka topengnya

" Ka- kau." kata Namikawa kaget dan terputus – putus saat melihat wajah sosok tersebut

" Kaget ya senpai." ujar sosok tersebut

" Si- si -al-an kau." kata Namikawa

" Ya, ya. Sayonara Namikawa senpai. Oh ya, kau bilang bahwa Kyoko chan adalah ha, kau salah senpai, Kyoko, Sasagawa Kyoko adalah milikku. Sayonara." ujar sosok itu menusuk dada Namikawa tepat di jantungnya.

" Kau harus bangga, kau orang pertama yang menjadi korbanku setelah sekian lama aku tidak beraksi." ujar sosok itu meninggalkan mayat Namikawa, dengan ditinggalkannya topeng tersenyumnya, menutupi muka Namikawa.

To Be Continued

Huf, selesai juga, Fic pertama ku di fandom KHR ini. Ya, saya sebagai anak baru di fanfiction ini mohon meminta dengan ikhlasnya review readers dan saran saran tolong beritahu bila salah rate atau genrenya. Yak sampai jumpa minna san. Mata ashita.


End file.
